A Day With L
by Queen Magic
Summary: Sebuah cerita bebas tentang keseharian L. Drabble.
1. Chapter 1: Siapa yang jaga?

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Death note punya Takeshi Obata — Tsugumi Ooba**

**Spongebob Squarepants punya yang punyanya ._.  
><strong>

**Segala ketidaksempurnaan ada di dalam fic ini.**

**.  
><strong>

**Genre: **

**Humor - Friendship  
><strong>

**.**

**Kumpulan drabble tentang keseharian L.  
><strong>

**Bukan keseharian seperti yang senpai pikirkan, dan gak selalu ada Light di sini.**

**Kalo L ya pasti ada ._. **

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**Setting time: Sebelum Light mengingat dirinya sebagai Kira  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Tik<p>

Tik

Tik

Suara jarum detik jam memecah keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka.

Mata hitamnya melirik jam dinding.

Jam lima sore.

Obsidian hitam itu berpaling ke arah pemuda berambut cokelat yang berada di sebelah kanannya.

Merasa diperhatikan, pemuda itu meliriknya dan berkata, "ada apa, Ryuzaki?"

Ryuzaki menggeleng.

Hening lagi.

"Light-kun, apa Light-kun tidak mau menonton televisi?" Light melirik Ryuzaki yang sedang menjatuhkan gula-gula batu ke dalam gelas kopinya dengan brutal.

"Kau mau menonton televisi?" Light balik bertanya.

Kemudian, Light merasa tangan kirinya ditarik paksa, dan dengan terpaksa juga ia terbiasa dengan gerakan yang tiba-tiba ini.

Si detektif jenius itu memang tidak pernah mengatakan apa yang akan dilakukannya, apa yang sedang dipikirkannya atau ke mana dia akan pergi. Tapi, tak bisakah mulai saat ini ia merubah sikapnya yang menyebalkan itu? Apalagi tangannya dan Light disatukan oleh rantai yang akan menegang jika salah satu dari mereka berada terlalu jauh.

"Kau mau ke mana, Ryuzaki?" Pertanyaan Light seakan terjawab saat Ryuzaki menempatkan posisi nyamannya di atas sofa hitam yang di depannya ada sebuah televisi yang lumayan besar.

Jari-jarinya yang ramping menekan tombol _remote_ televisi, dan muncullah dua makhluk berwarna kuning dan merah muda yang sedang berlarian di atas pasir yang berada di dasar laut.

'Kau yang jaga, Patrick!'

Makhluk kuning itu berlari menjauhi si merah muda.

'Kau yang jaga, Spongebob!'

"Kau yang jaga, Light-kun." Jari telunjuk yang panjang dan kurus itu menyentuh pundak Light yang memberinya pandangan –Kau baik-baik saja?– pada Ryuzaki.

"Astaga, Ryuzaki... yang benar saja? Apa kau sudah minum obat?"

Ryuzaki tidak merespon.

Ia memasukkan potongan kue berlumuran coklat yang besar ke dalam mulutnya.

Light meliriknya.

Mendengus.

Butir hitam itu terus memperhatikan si merah muda yang sedang mengajari seekor gurita hijau bermain alat musik.

"Ryuzaki." Light membuka suara.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Buah stroberi masuk ke mulut Ryuzaki.

"Ryuzaki-san."

Ryuzaki tetap diam.

"Ryuzaki-kun."

Tidak ada respon.

"Ryuzaki-sama."

Hening.

"Ryuzaki-chan."

Ryuzaki mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi ke arah Light dengan cara yang amat dramatis.

"Light-kun, tolong, jangan panggil saya dengan suffiks 'chan' lagi. Hal itu sungguh membuat saya tidak tenang." Ryuzaki memasukkan potongan kue coklat berisi coklat terakhir ke dalam mulutnya.

Mereka masih berada dalam diam.

Tangan Light melayang dan menyentuh pundak Ryuzaki, tapi Ryuzaki menghindar dengan cepat seakan tidak mau disentuh olehnya.

Light mengernyit. Heran dengan tingkah si detektif, akhirnya ia penasaran dan terus mencoba untuk menyentuh Ryuzaki.

Ketika Light mencoba untuk memegang tangannya, Ryuzaki berkelit dan menjauh. Begitu juga ketika Light mau menyentuhkan ujung jarinya pada pundak Ryuzaki.

"Ada apa denganmu, Ryuzaki? Aku kan hanya ingin menepuk pundakmu, tadi!" kata Light dengan nada tinggi.

"Maaf, Light-kun. Tapi seingatku, sekarang giliran kau yang jaga."

Jika digambarkan dalam sebuah komik, mungkin sekarang ada butiran air yang besar di pelipis Light.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 <strong>

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

Hai senpai-senpai yang tersesat ke sini ._. Ini fic pertama saya di fandom Death note,

semoga ga buruk-buruk amat dan mengecewakan.

Semoga fic saya bisa menghibur dan meramaikan fandom death note^^

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak, kesan dan pesan setelah para senpai membaca ini^^


	2. Chapter 2: Puzzle

****Fic ini berisi cerita bebas dalam bentuk drabble.  
>Di setiap chapter pasti ada L^^<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Tsugumi Ooba - Takeshi Obata<strong>

**Genre: Family**

* * *

><p>"Kau sudah lelah, Near?" Ryuzaki menghampiri Near yang masih setia dengan <em>puzzle<em>-nya walaupun malam sudah begitu larut.

Bukannya menyuruh tidur, Ryuzaki malah menanyakan apa Near sudah lelah atau belum.

"Apa Ryuzaki akan pergi lagi ke Jepang?" tanya Near. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ryuzaki. Tangannya masih menyusun kepingan-kepingan _puzzle._

"Ya. Saya akan kembali ke Jepang. Kasus Kira belum selesai." Ryuzaki melewati Near. Ia menuju meja panjang di sudut ruangan, tempat di mana minuman dibuat.

Near hanya mengangguk sebagai respon.

Hening kembali menyelimuti mereka.

"Kenapa Ryuzaki tidak tidur lagi?" Near membuka suara ketika Ryuzaki berada di hadapannya.

Mereka sekarang berhadapan dan hanya dipisahkan oleh _puzzle_ yang saat ini masih setengah jadi.

"Aku tidak tidur." Ryuzaki mengambil satu kepingan puzzle dengan ujung ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Diamatinya kepingan itu, lalu kepingan itu ditaruh di atas papan _puzzle_.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang jika kasusku belum selesai," jawab Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki bangkit dari posisi nyamannya.

Mata Near mengikuti setiap langkah Ryuzaki. Sosok itu memang terlihat aneh jika orang lain hanya sekilas melihatnya.

Tidak. Dia tidak aneh.

Hanya...

Misterius.

Pastilah ada sesuatu dibalik punggungnya yang bungkuk.

Ada yang tersembunyi dibalik caranya duduk.

Ada maksud tertentu disetiap ucapan datarnya.

Ada rahasia besar di balik nama L yang disandangnya.

Bahkan...

Pastilah ada sesuatu yang penting dibalik toples penuh gula-gula kotak yang dibawanya.

Near masih menatap Ryuzaki saat ia kembali di hadapannya.

Merasa diperhatikan, Ryuzaki tersenyum pada Near.

Near terkejut. Tapi ia balas tersenyum pada Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki membuka tutup toples yang dibawanya.

"Kau mau?" Ryuzaki menunjuk gula-gula yang tersusun rapi di dalam toples. Near menggeleng.

Near mengamati Ryuzaki yang memasukkan gula-gulanya ke dalam gelas berisi cokelat yang Near yakin, pasti sudah dingin.

Setelah yakin tumpukkan gulanya sudah cukup tinggi, Ryuzaki menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Saya menyimpan gula-gula itu untukmu. Saya tak akan mengambilnya lagi." Ryuzaki menunjuk toplesnya yang masih berisi beberapa gula.

"Terima kasih."

Near melanjutkan permainan _puzzle_-nya dibantu oleh Ryuzaki. Mereka menikmati keheningan yang tercipta.

Sampai kepingan terakhir ditaruh oleh Near.

Near mengamati _puzzle_-nya yang telah selesai.

"Saya baru menyadari ada huruf L di pojok _puzzle_ ini," ucap Ryuzaki.

"Ya, memang ada." Near menatap Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki menghabiskan tetes terakhir dari minuman cokelatnya. Tentu saja gula-gula yang menumpuk itu ikut habis juga.

"Kapan Ryuzaki akan pergi lagi ke Jepang?" tanya Near. Jika biasanya ia langsung menumpahkan seluruh kepingan-kepingan _puzzle_ setelah menyelesaikannya, kali ini tidak. Ia menyimpan _puzzle_ itu ke rak yang penuh mainan miliknya. Untuk sehari ini saja.

"Besok," jawab Ryuzaki.

"Kapan Ryuzaki akan kembali ke sini?"

"Saat kasus Kira telah selesai."

Hening.

"Saya akan merindukan Ryuzaki."

Ryuzaki tersenyum.

"Terima kasih telah menyusun _puzzle_ dengan saya."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The End

* * *

><p>Semoga fic ini bisa meramaikan fandom Death Note! :D<p>

Aneh? Gak jelas? Feel ga kerasa?  
>Tumpahkan semua unek-unek anda lewat review ._.<p> 


End file.
